


Nominal

by Unpretty



Series: Sorrowful and Immaculate Hearts [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Image Heavy, Mobile Unfriendly, Multimedia Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty
Summary: Don't ask why Batman is sad unless you're willing to give him the time to consult his spreadsheet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may actually be more readable [on Imgur](http://imgur.com/a/UoOvu).

  
[View Larger](http://i.imgur.com/DHstHMT.png)

  
[View Larger](http://i.imgur.com/aK8THAH.png)


End file.
